chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Scott
Jennifer Scott (full name Lady Jennifer Edith Isabelle Scott) is the heiress apparent to Chestfield House and second daughter of Leonardo Scott, Earl of Kent and Lavinina Scott, Countess of Kent. She is a prophet who writes all of her prophecies reguarly in her book. History Jennifer grew up in Chestfield House alongside her older sister, Annabelle. As a child, Jennifer often spoke in her sleep, but no one knew that her words predicting future events. She was thought to be a strange child and it was presumed that it was a phase she was going through; however word broke out in the area about an event Jennifer had predicted and to much amazement what she had seen became true. One night, not long after Jennifer turned fourteen, she and her sister were attacked by a vampire who broke through their window when they were both in bed. The vampire bit Annabelle and Jennifer in an attempt to transform them, but when their father heard the commotion, opened the door and switched the light on, the vampire had escaped. The next night, Annabelle left the House, leaving a note behind for her sister. It is presumed that she had transformed into a vampire and had left so that she could not cause any harm to her family. Jennifer chose to keep what happened a secret, knowing that her parents would not believe her, and the whereabouts of her sister have been unknown since. Weeks after the incident Jennifer noticed that she was changing physically, becoming stronger and much more agile. Her speed, strength, stamina and reflexes were all improved and so was the rate of her healing. The vampire venom which had entered her bloodstream had not killed her or changed her into a vampire, as would occur normally, but had instead bonded with her body, making her become somewhat superhuman. It is unknown why the transformation occured this way but it may be linked to her being a prophet. Powers and Abilities Prophet Jennifer is a prophet which means that she can fortell the future and deliver messages known as prophecies. She can experience dreams and visions of the future which are definite, meaning they will certainly happen and are not merely possibilities. Jennifer has possessed this gift from birth and could tell prophecies when she was a little girl, but this was originally thought to be merely a strange childhood phase until people started to realise that what she was saying actually happened later. Her prophecies are told whilst she is in a trance-like state and she cannot consciously choose when to deliver a prophecy. Jennifer writes all her prophecies regularly in a book along with sketches and drawings of her visions. Vampiric Abilities When Jennifer was a young girl, she was bitten by a vampire in an attempt to transform her. However, Jennifer was not transformed or killed by the venom, but instead the venom somehow bonded with her, making her stronger. This led Jennifer to become somewhat superhuman and possess all the positive traits of vampires and none of the negative. She can run at an incredible speed, has enhanced strength, durabilility and reflexes, and her senses are heightened. She can recognise the presences of other other supernatural beings too by their scent, and can follow their scents to track them. Jennifer heals quicker from injuries and is less vulnerable to poison and toxins but is not immortal, and still ages as normal. Physical Appearance Jennifer is a young woman with a pale skin tone and dark brown hair and eyes. Her apparel usually reflects her social status, dressed elegantly in rather conversative and traditional outfits, with her hair tied up. However, when she hunts, her clothes are more suited towards fighting and hiding, and she normally carries a dagger concealed within one of her boots. Etymology Jennifer is a Welsh name which means "fair, white and smooth" but also translates to "white waves". This could be in reference to her pale complexion and physical appearance. The name Edith is an Old English name which means "strife for wealth" and refers to her wealthy background. Isabelle is of French and Spanish origin, a variation of the name Elizabeth, meaning "God's promise". Her surname is a reference to the Scottish nationality and means "painted warrior" however it also has ties with Irish origins. Interestingly, almost all of the names given to Jennifer represent countries and areas within the United Kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Prophet